El plan de Orihara Izaya
by Miyu Sakuma Kujo
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima se cansa de su vida rutinaria como camarero,al querer hacer algo distinto en una noche en la ciudad de Ikebukuro se encuentra con Orihara Izaya que le propone invitarle a tomar unas copas a su casa,pero este no se fía de la idea, pero de todas formas decide ir a su apartamento. ¿Qué se trae entre manos Izaya con Shizuo?


Una noche,una noche muy fría como la de hoy invadía la ciudad de Ikebukuro,la verdad se me hacía muy aburrida estar en esta ciudad donde hay multitud a todas horas,no podías caminar tranquilo ya que en cada rincón siempre podías toparte con alguna banda de color. No me molestaba en absoluto aquello,ya que ni me va y ni me viene,no se metían conmigo y yo no me metía con ellos,tengo otras cosas más importantes que meterme en peleas,no me gusta la violencia.

Me llamo Shizuo Heiwajima,soy un chico normal y corriente que trabaja de camarero a tiempo parcial,ya que por culpa de mi fuerza y mal genio suelo descontrolarme y siempre acabo siendo despedido en cualquier puesto de trabajo,no lo hacía por que yo quisiera,realmente es mi forma de ser y no puedo evitarlo,soy así desde pequeño. Mi vida no ha sido un camino de rosas y tampoco la más normal,no lo fué en el momento que conocí a Orihara Izaya,esa maldita rata asquerosa me hacía la vida imposible fuese donde fuese,él siempre está en Ikebukuro dándome la lata, ¿tan aburrido es su trabajo como informante? si no le gusta que se busque otro trabajo en vez de joder la vida de los demás.

Prefiero no seguir hablando de él,solo escuchar su nombre o cuando me llama "Shizu-chan" se me ponen los pelos de punta,algún día pienso matarle y tanto.

Había terminado mi turno nocturno como camarero,quería hacer algo distinto esta noche,así que decidí llamar a Celty por si le apetecía dar una pequeña vuelta,pero aún estaba en que quería recuperar su cabeza lo más pronto posible,y además seguro que quería intimidad con Shinra,eso es entendible. Simon seguramente estará repartiendo folletos de su restaurante ruso de sushi,pocas veces tenía suerte de que viniera nuevos clientes,al pasar por delante le saludé mientras me fumaba un cigarrillo y de paso daría una pequeña vuelta yo solo.

Me preguntaba si mi vida iba a seguir igual como la he vivido hasta ahora,no soy hombre de pensar sobre estas cosas,algún día tendría que hacerlo,soy humano. Seguía fumándome aquél cigarrillo que había encendido,un pequeño silencio se apoderó de las calles y pude escuchar unos pequeños pasos que estaban detrás de mí, podía ser un ladrón que intentase buscar pelea conmigo,no importa donde vaya todos hacen lo mismo. Cuando me giré para ver quién era,pude apreciar una silueta delgada y caminando felizmente,era Izaya haciendo su trabajo nocturno,al verme se paró justo enfrente mío sonriendo de aquella forma,me entraban ganas de vomitar solo verle con esa expresión.

**-¡Hola Shizu-chan,qué raro encontrarte dando un paseo nocturno, ¿estás melancólico? menudo chiste!.- **Empezó a hablar con tono burloso,ya empezaba a mosquearme.

-**¿Qué haces aquí todavía capullo? Recuerdo haberte dicho hace tiempo que no quería ver tu estúpida cara,parece ser que tus neuronas no funcionen bien del todo,eso de joder la vida de los demás no te sienta bien.- **Contesté con tono muy serio,si volvía a soltar alguna otra chorrada te juro que le iba a partir la cara en cualquier momento.

-**Oh vamos, siempre estás de malas conmigo,sólo porque intenté matarte ese día,eres un rencoroso Shizu-chan. Hoy venía de buenas contigo,a veces me doy cuenta de que me paso de la raya,pero es que es divertido molestarte. ¿Te apetece tomar alguna copa? Yo invito,será en mi casa.- **Preguntó insinuosamente, ¿me estaba invitando a su casa? ¿a mí? esto ya era muy sospechoso por su parte,a veces me da miedo lo que puede llegar a pensar. Si intenta hacerme algo sospechoso no dudaré en atacarle.

Acepté no muy seguro a su invitación,se supone que Izaya al igual que yo nos odiamos mutuamente, ¿qué persona humana invita a su mayor enemigo a su casa a tomar una copa? a veces pienso que él no está bien de la cabeza. En todo el camino se mantenía el silencio,no había forma de entablar conversa con alguien que tiene una mente retorcida,unas horas después pudimos llegar a su casa,nada más ver como era por fuera me quedé de piedra,fingiéndolo un poco,no pensaba que viviera en un apartamento tan caro,yo no cobro tanto como para permitirme tal cosa,al entrar en el edificio llamamos al ascensor y de ahí esperamos unos 5 min.

Izaya mantenía aquella estúpida sonrisa en su cara mientras que algún que otro rato me miraba,eso me ponía nervioso,no sé que estaba tramando,y seguro que no es nada bueno.

**-Ya hemos llegado Shizu-chan.-** Dijo mientras el ascensor abrió sus puertas cediéndonos el paso hacia la puerta de donde vivía Izaya,al entrar pude ver un gran salón,decorado de una gran mesa de oficina y al lado tenía un ordenador,seguro que ahí haría todo su trabajo de informante no me extrañaría. También se podía apreciar una gran ventana vista a la gran ciudad,las vistas admito que eran geniales y más si las veías por la noche. Al lado del sofá había una chimenea junto encima de ella estaban las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Mientras observaba todo aquél piso,Izaya fue a la cocina así que para que me escuchase alzé un poco la voz.

**-Oye rata estúpida,¿no te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? es raro en ti que me invites a tu casa cuando tú me odias.-** Pregunté mientras me senté en el cómodo sofá.

Izaya no cambió su expresión de la cara,ni siquiera se había girado para prestarme atención,maldita rata,invitándome a su casa y encima ignorándome todo lo que le digo,porque simplemente estaba de "buenas" conmigo y ha decidido "secuestrarme". Solo podía apreciar el ruido de la chimenea que él tenía cerca del sofá,y como Izaya cogía dos vasos chocándose entre sí y con la otra mano cogió una botella,tarareando una canción extraña que yo ni siquiera conocía,se dirigió a donde yo estaba sentado y se sentó justo a mi lado. Trajo una botella de vodka,me la quedé mirando un buen rato.

**-Me la ha regalado Simon,así que como yo solo no podría acabármelo he decidido invitarte.-** Sonrió sin más abriendo la botella y sirviéndolo en mi vaso,me sobresalté sonrojado,espera...¿me he sonrojado sólo porque este capullo me está tratando bien? esto no es normal en mí,somos hombres ambos,para que me iba a poner así al estar al lado de alguien que intentó matarme. Creo que empiezo a volverme loco.

Al servirme un poco de vodka en el vaso,y de paso servirse a sí mismo,empezamos a beber ambos,yo no soy mucho de aguantar el alcohol así que espero no excederme al beber. Izaya ya llevaba como 4 vasos seguidos y estaba más borracho que una cuba riéndose como un idiota,cada vez me daba más miedo este hombre,yo no podría decir lo mismo,estaba medio borracho y aún era consciente de lo que hacía.

**-Y p-por eso trabajo de informante,porque amo a los humanos *hip* para que sepas que te he traído aquí para emborracharte y que estés conmigo toda la noche,me siento solo en este grande apartamento,así que decidí invitarte porque eres el más indicado *hip*.-** Murmuraba Izaya todo borracho,mientras toda su cara la cubría sus mejillas sonrojadas.

**-¿A qué te refieres a que yo sea el más indicado? No hay quién te entienda.-** Contesté fríamente. Parecía que Izaya aun estando borracho volvió en sí,y me miró seriamente acercándose a mí sin mantener ninguna distancia entre nosotros. Estoy empezando a no fiarme ya de lo que quiere hacer.

**-Sé que te gusto Shizu-chan,ya dicen que quién se pelea se desea ¿no? Sólo que no te das cuenta de tus propios sentimientos,y lo de odiarme es una buena excusa para venir a mi lado,porque en realidad te sientes solo.-** Dijo sin remordimientos,parecía que iba en serio,pero lo que no se daba cuenta es que me estaba insinuando que eso era lo que le sucedía a él conmigo,y me hace comerme el marrón a mí. Enfadado decidí tumbarlo con fuerza en el sofá y yo me puse encima suyo mirándole fijamente agarrándole de las muñecas,la cara de Izaya no cambió nada en absoluto,sólo se apreciaban sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Odio la gente que usa chantaje emocional,y eso lo hacía Izaya para joderme y joder toda la gente que ha estado involucrada con él,esta vez no me la iba a jugar y tampoco quería caer en su trampa.

**-Ya he visto por dónde va tu trampa,intentas emborracharme para sacarme toda la verdad en cuanto hablase,pero parece ser que has fallado,porque el que ha acabado como una cuba has sido tú,además todo lo que estás diciendo ¿no será por ti?,no me extrañaría,te aburres tanto jodiendo la vida de los demás que no tienes a nadie que esté de tu parte,Celty puede ser una excepción,Simon también lo será y todos los que te conocen,pero sabes que yo te odio y al no estar contigo te sientes solo,por eso decides joderme la vida para entretenerte con algo. ¿Me equivoco?.-** Todo lo que había dicho podría ser como clavarle un puñal en el pecho para él,no parecía afectarle en lo absoluto,pero equivocado no estaba,lo hacía para llamar la atención,por eso se convirtió en informante,así jugando conmigo de esta forma durante todo este tiempo,pero me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

Izaya no evitó llorar un poco,ya dicen que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad,era la primera vez que le veía con esa expresión,no pretendía tampoco hacerle daño pero ya estaba harto de todo su juego,no intentó siquiera resistirse ni se quejaba de lo fuerte que le apretaba las muñecas y sólo se dedicó a mirarme sin dejar de llorar.

**-No te equivocas,sólo es que también soy un ser humano como todo el mundo,y también tengo sentimientos,puede ser verdad lo que has dicho,pero pretendo hacerme el fuerte y no dejar mostrar mi debilidad ante los demás,pero parece que le has dado en el clavo y estoy mostrándote esta horrible faceta,ahora podrás reírte de mí porque me has medio derrotado psicológicamente,te felicito,si era esto lo que querías.-** Murmuró sollozando,no podía aguantar más ver como seguía llorando e inconscientemente me avalanzé encima suyo besándolo para que se callase,Izaya intentó resistirse pero acabó accediendo al beso, ¿porque le había besado a este idiota? todo porque veo su debilidad y siento que debo estar a su lado a pesar de que le odio y dejar los rencores por algo del pasado. No estaba tan borracho como para hacer lo que estaba haciendo ahora mismo,los labios de Izaya eran suaves y tentadores,escuchaba pequeños gemidos que él emitía,al escucharlos no evité excitarme un poco,decidí separarme de sus labios dejando un pequeño puente de saliva. Izaya me miró excitado y sonriendo un poco.

**-P..Pensaba que yo no te gustaba y me odiabas...¿Y justo ahora me besas? es una novedad...Debo confesarte que lo que has dicho es verdad,te amo tanto que el odio y el juego podía conmigo que no me percataba de mis propios sentimientos...- **Dijo todo excitado mientras mantenía su mirada en mí.

**-¿Y qué quieres que haga?.-** Pregunté mirándole con el ceño fruncido,este idiota realmente hacía que me excitase como lo estaba ahora. Tenía ganas de poseerlo y que fuera mío,era lo primero que pensaba en sólo verle,sentía que debía protegerlo porque desgraciadamente tenia una complexión física que hacía verse débil.

**-Estoy excitado al igual que tú,así que te toca responsabilizarte de esto.-** Dijo con tono picarón. Nada más decirme eso,volví al ataque besando aquellos labios tentadores esta vez metiendo mi lengua para sentir la suya,Izaya volvió a gemir suavemente mientras nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban entre sí,acompañados de jadeos y respiraciones aceleradas. Todo su cuerpo temblava,al igual que el mío,no había llegado a hacer esto con una persona y más con él,dejé libre una de mis dos manos para meterla debajo de su camiseta y jugar con su pezón que estaba endurecido.

**-Ah...S-shizu-chan,a-ahí no...!.-** Gimió Izaya,ignoré su comentario jugando con su pezón,pellizcándolo suavemente mientras él seguía jadeando,poco a poco me iba a descontrolar,dejé de besarle y decidí bajar hasta su abdomen subiéndole más la camiseta,lamiendo cada parte de su cuerpo,notaba como cada vez estaba más caliente y su respiración era descontrolada e intentaba no gemir por vergüenza,era curioso ver esas reacciones de Izaya,no sabía que era muy sensible.

Después de eso,fui desabrochando su pantalón lentamente,dejando ver un pequeño bulto que era donde se situaba su entrepierna,Izaya seguía gimiendo cada vez más rápido,a veces podía escuchar como murmuraba excitado mi nombre,le bajé el pantalón quitándoselo completamente junto con los bóxers en eso Izaya sobresaltó y se tapó la entrepierna todo vergonzoso.

**-¡N-No mires! ¡Esto es llegar demasiado lejos!.-** Gritó todo sonrojado,mientras yo le miré todo serio.

**-Tú mismo me has dicho que me responsabilizase de esto,ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí no me vas a decir que me detenga porque ya es demasiado tarde y yo también estoy excitado,así que menos quejarte y calla la boca.- **Contesté todo cabreado,le aparté las manos que tapaban su entrepierna mientras él forcejeaba para que no hiciera nada,por complexión física yo soy mucho más fuerte que Izaya,así que poco se podía resistir,decidí bajar hasta donde estaba su pene erecto y empezé a masturbarlo mientras que cogí uno de mis dedos lamiéndolos,colocándolo cerca de su entrada,este volvió a sobresaltar y metí un dedo.

Los gemidos de Izaya eran más fuertes,y se tapaba la boca mientras que metí el segundo dedo,haciéndo círculos masajeando su entrada,su pene empezaba a estar mojado por el placer que recibía,pero no iba a dejar que se viniera ahora,así que apreté un poco la punta para que lo reprimiera.

**-S-Shizu-chan sácalos...eso duele...-** Murmuró excitado mientras un hilillo de saliva le resbalaba de sus labios jadeando,y mirándome con los ojos entreabiertos.

Al escucharle decir eso,saqué los dos dedos de su entrada,y dejé de masturbarlo así que seguidamente me bajé la bragueta del pantalón junto con mis bóxers,dejándo ver mi miembro duro,ya que los gemidos de Izaya me excitaban,me puse encima suyo a la altura de su cara y le dije lo siguiente sin pensármelo dos veces.

**-Lúbricala toda.- **Le miré mientras Izaya asintió un poco con la cabeza y empezó a lamerlo lentamente,lamía la punta en redondas haciendo que yo gimiese un poco apretando mis dientes,seguidamente se la metió en la boca haciendo el vaivén con su cabeza y excitándose al mismo tiempo que yo. No sabía que era tan bueno haciendo esto,le agarré suavemente del pelo cerrando mis ojos y mis mejillas sonrojadas. No quería venirme tampoco,así que me eché hacía atrás y salí de encima suyo.

Ambos respirábamos acelerado,así que decidí colocarme levantando las piernas de Izaya y así cogiendo mi miembro empezé a colocarlo cerca de su entrada. Izaya estaba nervioso ya que era nuestra primera vez para ambos,así que decidí calmarlo.

**-Necesito que te relajes o te dolerá,no quiero hacerte daño así que colabora un poco e intenta aguantar.- **Dije mirándole fijamente cogiéndole la mano por si quería apretar. Izaya asintió de nuevo la cabeza y poco a poco empezé a introducir mi miembro en su entrada,se quejaba de dolor apretando sus labios con los dientes,no me creo que acabe haciendo esto con él,hemos llegado hasta aquí y no me iba a detener para nada. Cada vez mi miembro estaba dentro suyo,y era muy estrecho hasta que al fin estaba dentro de él completamente, Izaya soltó un gemido largo echando su cabeza hacia atrás,por lo que me quedé quieto para que se acostumbrase.

**-M-muévete Shizu-chan...-** Dijo todo acelerado esperando a que me moviera,y así lo hice,empezé a mover mis caderas apoyándome en aquél sofá donde en todo el piso sólo escuchaba el silencio y los gemidos de Izaya cada vez más rápidos. Se sentía muy estrecho así que aceleré el ritmo en las embestidas,mientras él se aferraba a mi con fuerza y besándonos más intensamente. Poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a aquella extraña sensación,pero quiso cambiar de posición,así que la saqué por un momento,y me tumbé en el sofá,acto seguido Izaya se puso encima de mí apoyando sus manos en mi pecho,se introdujo a sí mismo mi miembro.

Empezó a hacer pequeños saltitos y yo agarraba fuertemente sus nalgas para poder penetrarle más profundo,veía las expresiones de placer de Izaya y cada vez me ponía embestirle cada vez más fuerte,me miraba con los ojos entreabiertos y toda su cara estaba más roja que el propio tomate dejando ver unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos jadeando,no iba a aguantar mucho más y parecía ser que él tampoco aguantaría por mucho más tiempo.

Después de varios minutos de placer,ambos nos venimos al mismo tiempo,haciendo que el cuerpo de Izaya cayese encima de mí,todo exhausto y yo estaba igual. Del cansancio nos dormimos, luego de varias horas después se despertó con un dolor de cabeza que ni él mismo podía con ello,ya que como había bebido más de la cuenta ya tenía resaca. Se levantó e intentó despertarme.

**-Shizu-chan despierta anda.-** Dijo sin más con una voz ronca. Al despertarme vi como tenía todo el pelo despeinado y con muy mala cara. Al verle con esa expresión de perdedor no evité descojonarme.

**-Jajajaja qué patético te ves rata estúpida,te está bien merecido por invitarme a alcohol y ponerte más borracho que una cuba,así pensarás un poco.-** Murmuraba mientras seguía riéndome dándole golpes al sofá.

**-Imbécil...No chilles que tengo un dolor de cabeza que ni te lo imaginas...¿Que sucedió hace unas horas? me duele demasiado el culo...- **Al preguntarme eso mi expresión fué una risa picarona y me acerqué a él. **-Ya estás empezando a cantar.-**

**-Sólo debo decirte que gimes muy bien para ser tú,me entraban más ganas de torturarte,parecías una perra en celo me ha gustado ver esa faceta tuya Izaya-kun ~~.- **Susurré pícaramente mientras veía como la cara de Izaya cambiava de repente y poniéndose más rojo que un tomate.

**-¡SERÁS! ¡¿COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A VIOLARME MIENTRAS ESTABA BORRACHO?!.- **Se alarmó,esta vez cayó muy bajo ante mí,y podía jugar con él por lo que resultaba divertido.

**-Habló el que me invita a su casa a tomar unas cuantas copas de Vodka,acaba emborrachándose y encima se me insinua a que lo viole,encima me dice que como me he atrevido,esto es por joderme la vida en varias ocasiones. Sé todos tus puntos débiles ~~ Ya no podrás chantajearme con tus estúpidos juegos,bueno será mejor que no te moleste más,ya he estado contigo el rato que has querido,ya nos veremos algún otro día,hasta luego.-** Dije sin más levantándome del sofá para dirigirme hacía la puerta de su casa,noté como la mano de Izaya me agarraba del chaleco y yo me giré agachándome ya que él era bajito. **-¿Qué quieres?.-** Pregunté.

**-A-almenos quédate conmigo esta noche,ya que estás aquí...E-es tarde como para que andes por Ikebukuro tú solo.-** Desvió su mirada todo sonrojado y frunciendo el ceño,en cierto modo me daba pena dejarle así después de hacer todo esto,así que me giré.

**-Vaya idiota, no sabía que te ibas a preocupar tanto por mí pero si insistes me quedaré.- **Al girarme me agaché un poco,con mis manos las posé en las mejillas de Izaya dándole un suave beso mientras él lo correspondía.

Después de aquella noche,nos veíamos seguidamente,a veces me paraba a pensar si había aprendido la lección después de todo lo que sucedió,estaba fumando fuera del bar tranquilamente a lo que al girarme volví a ver aquella frágil silueta con la estúpida expresión de siempre.

**-Hey Shizu-chan, ¿como te va la vida? seguro que aburrida como siempre,trabajar de camarero no es gran cosa del mundo jajaja,sin mí tu vida no sería divertida ~~-** No,parecía ser que estaba igual de gilipollas como las últimas veces,esta vez si que lo iba a matar. Lo cogí por el cuello y me lo llevé a un callejón donde nadie podría vernos.

**-Parece que no has aprendido la lección,no te preocupes ya si quieres esta noche te vuelvo a dar lo tuyo,sólo tienes que esperar,luego nos vemos en tu casa porque ya sé donde vives.~~-** Dije pícaramente mientras seguía fumándome aquél cigarrillo dirigiéndome hacía el bar y riéndome,la cara de Izaya era épica se quedó de piedra todo sonrojado al haberle soltado todo aquello. Y esto señores,fué la primera vez que en toda mi vida pude humillar y controlar a Izaya como se me apetecía.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno,hasta aquí mi primer fic de Shizuo x Izaya,sé que haciendo de Shizuo puedo haber sido un poco bruta con Izaya,pero tenía que ponerme en el papel XD**

**Espero que os haya gustado,decidme opiniones sobre el fic,y nada más que añadir un fuerte saludo! Ja ne! Durarara Rules! 8D**


End file.
